


The Hunger (Two drabbles)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Hunger (Two drabbles)

**Title:** The Hunger  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Lips  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Category/Warnings:** Innuendo  
 **A/N:** Ron's always hungry.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) for title help.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Another Type of Hunger

~

“Must you gobble?” Hermione asked.

“’m hungry,” Ron mumbled as he devoured dinner, carefully ignoring Harry.

Harry’s lips wrapped around a chicken leg had once given Ron an erection at dinner, and his vocal enjoyment of treacle tart made Ron ponder sweaty nights of debauchery. No, Ron wasn’t looking up.

“If you’re that hungry I’ve something for you,” Harry offered quietly.

Forgetting himself, Ron stared at Harry. “Oh?”

Harry smiled, and Ron’s heart skipped a beat. “Save room,” he said.

Ron nodded. It couldn’t be what he was hoping for, but maybe he’d get a chocolate frog out of it.

~

~

Another Type of Lolly

~

“Great idea,” Ron said.

“I thought so,” Harry murmured, licking his lips.

Ron stared at Harry’s mouth as he sucked hard. “Just... not what I expected.”

“What did you think I was going to offer you?” Harry asked, slurping messily.

Ron blushed. “Dunno. Could have been anything.”

Harry grinned. “I suppose. Given how hot it’s been, though, I figured you’d like this.”

“Yeah.” Ron finally dragged his eyes away.

“Don’t you like ice lollys?”

“Would’ve preferred another type of lolly,” Ron muttered beneath his breath.

He gasped when Harry slid on top of him. “Thought you’d never ask,” he purred.

~


End file.
